z3n_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Andreas Orsaa
Andreas Orsaa started playing Jedi Acadmy : 03/03/2012 'Z3N member info' *'In-Game :' Andreas 'dub' Orsaa *'Forum :' Andreas Orsaa *'Country : '''United States *'Rank :' Guardian *'Path :' Darkside *'Saber :' Staff / Single *'Color :' Orange 'Life Before Z3N' Andreas Orsaa had chosen to decline z3n membership offers for well over eighteen months. His mindset was that a smaller clan approach was the way to go for he didn't want to get lost in the crowd with a bigger established clan such as z3n. Uses a Red glowing saber... *EoC : After 6 trial attempts, he acquired the rank of Sith Acolyte. *|W| : After 7 trial attempts, and a rebirth, he acquired the rank of Sith Warrior. *GoD : He was granted the rank of Trustee from |W| merger. Two months later rejoined |W| rebirth. Studied at the Hv Academy under the name Dub 'Sak Jones until its demise. While Andreas was a member of Elements of Chaos, he found another member in that clan who also had chosen the path down the darkside. His name is Salvation and he was a skilled veteran of the saber arts. Andreas found out that without being properly trained, it was very difficult to defend against the dark Jedi... The small clan experience has taught Andreas that they were all based on deceit and favoritism and decides to join the z3n clan... 'Life During Z3N' *09/02/13 : Andreas applies for a trial membership to represent z3n *10/28/13 : Granted a full membership from Beast Slayer trial versus Timmy *11/02/13 : Challenges for a Third Degree versus z3n Council Badboy *11/05/13 : Awarded a Third Degree from a successful challenge versus z3n Master Smokey *11/16/13 : Defends the Third Degree versus z3n Master Lord Hiicrop *11/17/13 : Challenges for a Second Degree versus z3n Knight Salvation *11/20/13 : Challenges for a Second Degree versus z3n Knight Salvation *11/29/13 : Stripped of Third Degree versus z3n Master Lord Hiicrop *12/17/13 : Is conflicted with the Darkside and goes into Solitude *01/11/14 : Returns and recieves a 2nd Degree from an open degree Tournament *01/17/14 : Constructs a new Orange Lightsaber *01/22/14 : Promoted to the Rank of Guardian by z3n Council Badboy 'Star Wars Fan Wikia' Andreas Orsaa is from the Noghri Clan-Raleep and followed down the path towards the darkside like his infamous descendant Azrakh'Katr Ketwol Orsaa. His ancestor was a great Sith Lord. Because of his royal Noghri bloodline, Darth Andreas was given advanced training lessons with aggressive studies and teachings of the saber arts within the halls of the Hv Academy... During the Battle of Honoghr that took place in 20 BBY, he was involved in the raid party that killed Jedi General Rii'ke En and his squadron of Clone Troopers. During this event things change for General Andreas, he is almost sniped by Jedi Master Quinlan Vos. The close encounter by the hands of the Master Jedi were enough to withdraw the noghri and Clan-Raleep from its alliance with the noghri Clan-Khim'bar possibly affecting how the Republic won that battle on Honoghr back in the Clone Wars... With the threat of being exiled from his homeworld of Honoghr, and banished from Clan-Raleep, Andreas decides it would be best to leave and begin his studies at the Academy on Korriban. He attempts to hide from his ancestory by using an alias Dub 'Sak Jones. This deception works until another noghri apprentice smells the bloodline and you hear him saying he wouldn't tell the truth about the Orssa name between the screams being recorded on the Holocron as you see brutal images of Andreas using his sharp claws to tear the apprentice apart. The Orsaa name has power for whenever Andreas attended class at the academy no other noghri was allowed to attend. The Council felt he would be pleased in knowing his namesake was being kept a secret. This did please him, and would change his aspect on the whole Alias name outside the academy, which in turn would lead to a somebody or nothing mentality throughout his whole life... '''Behind the Game' *Andreas Orsaa uses a custom noghri skin that can be found here.